A power supply circuit which is used in electronic equipment, or the like, is connected to a load through a load switch. When a capacitor is included in the load, a rush current flows when switching is excessive. It is necessary to suppress the surge in current since there is a concern that such current may cause the load switch to break down when a current value thereof is large.
Therefore, in the related art, there is technology for gently changing a switching control voltage of the load switch so that the slope of a rising output voltage is controlled. However, in such a case, the load switch is not turned on until the switching control voltage of the load switch reaches the threshold voltage of the load switch. For this reason, there is a problem in that a delay occurs from an input of a control signal, which instructs the load switch to be turned on, to a start of the increasing output voltage.